<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>compliance by guesso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939564">compliance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesso/pseuds/guesso'>guesso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls drabbles and snippets [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>unclear reality, unreality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesso/pseuds/guesso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford jerked in his sleep as if he’d been falling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ford Pines &amp; Stan Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls drabbles and snippets [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>compliance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ford jerked in his sleep as if he’d been falling. Stan was at the table, had been drinking tea, mostly staring into space. Ford was wheezing; deep breaths coming hard, as if his lungs forgot how to expand. Stan shifted in his seat to face the bed. Ford slowly raised to a hunched sitting position, trembling, staring at, through, past the clump of blankets at his feet.</p>
<p>“You, uh.  You okay there, Ford?”</p>
<p>“They were children,” hollow, rasped out. “Xagov barricaded the doors. I doused the huts in something akin to gasoline; lit each roof on fire with a spark igniter”. Empty, distant, “Mothers’ screams curdled the air, they held their babies to them. Some tried to escape, a few did. I shot them. Their bodies crumpled onto their children, breaking them. Sickly sweet stench of burning flesh made him retch but I stood and watched. Endless, echoing wailing in the beautiful night”. His ghosting voice trailed off. He was no longer shaking, no longer heaving in breaths. “They were children, Stanley. Infants” he did not look up.</p>
<p>“Your compliance is appreciated, Stanford Pines. Your confession will be admitted to the council for review.” Sleazy, thick voice oozed from where Stan had been sitting. Ford’s head snapped to the sound, chest tightening. His vision blurred, darkened.</p>
<p>Ford jerked in his sleep as if he’d been falling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>